The invention relates to a folding container having side walls, a bottom wall and a cover wall, the side walls, which consist of rigid material, being foldable at the (vertical) edges, in such a way that the open folding container can be folded flat, at least the side walls consisting of waterproof or water-repellent material, especially plastic.
An appreciable problem in packaging technology is what to do with used packaging material. To reduce the burden on refuse disposal and to safeguard resources, it is necessary to have packaging which can at least partially be put to multiple use. This implies some resistance and insensitivity to external influences, in order to allow multiple reuse of the packaging material. A precondition for this is, among other things, a cost-effective and space-saving return transport of the packaging. Furthermore, after it has been used for the last time, the packaging material should be recyclable, that is to say capable of being returned to the production process. The requirements mentioned apply particularly to large-bundle packaging for goods on their way from the producer to the dealer. It is precisely here where it is important to have a cost-effective rapid transport of robust packs. The largely conventional folding boxes made of paperboard (cardboard) are not sufficiently resistant for multiple reuse and moreover, after being employed, end up on the refuse tip (dump). or the preservation of especially sensitive commodities, it is already known to use foldable transport containers having Multi-ply and also waterproof walls. With these containers, the folding lines between walls connected to one another are formed by cross-sectional weakenings. A container of this type is shown in GB 1,583,324. This does not ensure that some waterproofing and therefore resistance is also provided in the region of the folding lines. Moreover, the production of controlled cross-sectional weakenings involves a very high outlay.